Smartphones and tablet computers have gained tremendous popularity and widespread adoption among users across the globe. For example, Apple's iPhone as well as many other smartphones which run Google's Android software have become increasingly popular. Tablet computers also are becoming widely used by consumers. Popular tablet computers include Apple's iPad, Samsung's Galaxy and Lenovo's Thinkpad Tablet. Tablet computer use has been growing among all segments of the population.
Smartphone and tablet users often need to recharge the batteries on their devices—especially when they are used for viewing video content and the like. Many mobile device users also desire a dock or similar mount for holding a device for ease of view.